


This Means War

by SweetsleepsSuga



Category: B.A.P, Block B, EXO (Band), Giriboy (Musician) RPF, MBLAQ, SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Bang Yongguk, Alternate Universe-Mafia BTS, Crossover, Dom Cha Hakyeon | N, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Love Confessions, M/M, MafiaAU, Mob Boss Min Yoongi | Suga, Multi, Romantic Friendship, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetsleepsSuga/pseuds/SweetsleepsSuga
Summary: This FanFiction is about six separate mafias' who run different cities in South Korea. Sex, Guns, Drugs, Kidnapping and war is the world these men live in. Do you think you can handle it?





	1. Introduction of Bangtan Boys

_**Min Yoongi** _

_**** _

_**AKA Suga** _

_**-Suga is the boss and leader of the Bangtan Boys.** _

_**-He is known for having an incredibly hard shell.** _

_**-His blood boils if anyone looks incorrectly at the ones he loves.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Quick-witted.** _

_**-Doesn't let his feelings effect his work.** _

_**-Good with a sword.** _

_**-Scrappy** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-The ones he loves** _

_**-Money** _

_**Kim Namjoon** _

_**** _

_**AKA RM** _

_**-Rm is Suga's right hand man.** _

_**-He takes care of what Suga doesn't have time for.** _

_**-He does most of the paperwork for the shipment.** _

**Strengths**

_**-** _ **_Genius_ **

_**-He always knows what to do next.** _

_**-Lock-picking** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Klutz/clumsy** _

_**-Never knows when to stop talking.** _

_**-Forgetful** _

_**Jeon Jungkook** _

_**** _

_**AKA JK** _

_**-Bangtan Boys' sniper** _

_**-He's the youngest of the gang.** _

_**-The getaway driver.** _

**Strengths**

_**-He can take apart a firearm and reassemble it in a matter of minutes.** _

_**-Deadly** _ **_accuracy_ **

_**-He knows parkour.** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-He has the hottest temper** _

_**-Easily distracted** _

_**-His loyalty knows no boundries.** _

**_Kim Seokjin_ **

**__ **

**_AKA RJ_ **

**_-He has access to important blackmarket intel._ **

**_-He is the eldest member of the gang._ **

**_-Expert on firearms._ **

**Strengths**

_**-Patient** _

_**-Making money moves** _

_**-Ability to get his hands on anything Bangtan Boys need** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Impulsive** _

_**-Will do just about anything for a good meal.** _

_**Kim Taehyung** _

_**** _

_**AKA V** _

_**-Bangtan Boys' hacker** _

_**-V is in charge of getting blueprints for missions** _

_**-Works mostly from the inside.** _

_**-Is super smart, but comes off as kind of stupid.** _

** Strengths **

_**-Incredibly smart** _

_**-Computer expert** _

_**-Can literally hack into anything he wants in a matter of a few minutes.** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Kind of stupid outside of his work** _

_**-** _ **_Sensitive_ **

_**-Secretly in love with JK** _

_ **Jung Hoseok** _

_ **** _

_ **AKA J-Hope** _

_ **-He is Bangtan Boys' fighter and interrogator.** _

_ **-The muscle of the group.** _

_ **-Does all of his own tattoo's** _

**Strengths**

_**-Hand-to-hand combat** _

_**-Throwing knives** _

_**-Intimidating** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Trust issues** _

_**-Not sympathetic** _

_**-Incredibly stubborn** _

_**Park Jimin** _

_**** _

_**AKA J** _

_**-J is the talker/deceiver of Bangtan** _

_**-Negotiator** _

_**-Right hand interrogator.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Talented liar** _

_**-People automatically trust him because of his innocent looks.** _

_**-He can talk his way out of or into any situation.** _

_**-Sneaky** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Has a god complex** _

_**-Nosy** _

_**-Can't keep his mouth shut** _


	2. Introduction To EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know EXO, Seouls Mafia.

_**Kim Junmyeon** _

_**** _

_**AKA Boss Man or Suho** _

_**-Suho is the boss of EXO** _

_**-He handles the money.** _

_**-He does his best to keep the others in check** _

**Strengths**

_**-Level-headed** _

_**-Fair** _

_**-Always gets the job done right** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Materialistic** _

_**-Perfectionist** _

_**Huang Zitao** _

_**** _

_**AKA Tao** _

_**-Tao is Suho's right hand man.** _

_**-He is the keeper of EXO's important files and records.** _

_**-Tao is second in command.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Non-biased opinion** _

_**-Quick on his feet.** _

_**-Incredibly strong willed** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Tao has a tendency to take the blame for his brothers'.** _

_**-Strict** _

_**-Works to much.** _

_**Zhang Yixing** _

_**** _

_**AKA Lay** _

_ **-Lay is EXO'S sniper.** _

_ **-He makes sure everything is set and ready to go for missions.** _

_ **-Lay loves to cook for his brothers.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Has the ability to multitask well** _

_**-Lay is an independent thinker** _

_**-Super respectful** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Self-critic** _

_**-Has a tendency to take on to much** _

_**-Likes to take risks** _

_**Lu Han** _

_**** _

_**AKA Lu** _

_**-Lu is an expert on firearms.** _

_**-He is in charge of import and export of supplies.** _

_**-Lu makes the smaller deals.** _

** Strengths **

_**-Reliable** _

_**-He is incredibly encouraging** _

_**-Forgiving** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Easily bored** _

_**-Can be passive aggressive at times** _

_**-Unorganized** _

_**Kim Jong-dae** _

_**** _

_**AKA Chen** _

_**-Chen is also in charge of import and export of supplies on the blackmarket.** _

_**-He works on the inside and the outside.** _

_**-He "takes care of" the people who owe EXO.** _

**Strengths**

_**-** _ **_conscientious_ **

_**-Ambitious** _

_**-** _ **_Perseverance_ **

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Has a little-man complex** _

_**-Aggressive** _

_**-Impulsive** _

_**Byun Baekhyun** _

_**** _

_**AKA Bacon** _

_**-Bacon is the head hacker** _

_**-He is in charge of getting into systems.** _

_**-He decodes camera systems so they don't work and his guys can do what they need to do.** _

_**-The biggest part of his job is to make sure that his boys on the outside are safe from any sort of danger or chance of being caught.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Thorough** _

_**-** _ **_Optimistic_ **

_**-Awareness** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Bossy at times** _

_**-Critical of others on missions** _

_**-Doesn't take well to being criticised** _

_**Oh Sehun** _

_**** _

_**AKA Sly** _

_**-Sly is second in command with hacking.** _

_**-He the blueprint expert.** _

_**-He is first in command on getting blueprints for missions.** _

_**-He is in charge of explaining the blueprints to the other for missions.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Articulate** _

_**-** _ **_Charismatic_ **

_**-Focus** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Smart-ass** _

_**-** _ **_Temperamental_ **

_**-Rigorous** _

_**Do Kyung-soo** _

_**** _

_**AKA D.O.** _

_**-EXO's interrogator.** _

_**-In charge of getting answers out of people.** _

_**-Will not hesitate to kill.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Determined** _

_**-Diligent** _

_**-Independent** _

** Bad Traits/Weaknesses **

_**-Remorseless** _

_**-Sadist** _

_**-Spiteful** _

_ **Kim Jong-in** _

_ **** _

_ **AKA Kai** _

_ **-Kai is EXO'S fighter.** _

_ **-He deals with hand-to-hand combat.** _

_ **-Kai trains the others in hand-to-hand combat when they aren't busy.** _

_ **-Kai does his own and the others' tattoos'** _

**Strengths**

_**-Competitive** _

_**-Adventurous** _

_**-Energetic** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Reckless** _

_**-Sarcastic** _

_**-Masochist** _

_**Wu Yi Fan** _

_**** _

_**AKA Kris** _

_**-The deceiver.** _

_**-Kris is in charge of distracting and manipulating people while the others work.** _

_**-He makes sure the coast is clear at all times.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Flexible** _

_**-Perceptive** _

_**-Persuasive** _

_**-Sadist** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Obsessive** _

_**-Egotistical** _

_**-Prideful** _

_**-Sadist** _

_ **Kim Min-seok** _

_ **** _

_**AKA Xiumin** _

_**-Head driver** _

_**-Xiumin's job is to wait outside as an escape.** _

_**-He thinks he has the most important job.** _

_**-He knows all of South Korea like the back of his hand.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Focused** _

_**-Resourceful** _

_**-Friendly** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Complex** _

_**-Envious** _

_**-** _ **_Gullible_ **

**_Park Chanyeol_ **

**__ **

**_AKA Bean_ **

**_-He is the second driver of EXO._ ** ****

**_-He is in charge of being the getaway driver for smaller missions._ **

**_-He is the driver for the Seoul missions._ **

**Strengths**

_**-Easy going** _

_**-Insightful** _

_**-Quiet** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Overprotective** _

_**-Spoiled** _

_**-Soft-hearted** _


	3. Introduction to VIXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you have met Bangtan Boys and EXO, lets meet VIXX.

_**Cha Hakyeon** _

_**** _

_**AKA N** _

_**-N is the boss and the leader of VIXX.** _

_**-He is the only one who handles the money.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Ambitious** _

_**-Calm in crisis'** _

_**-Devoted to VIXX** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

**-** ** Megalomaniac **

**-Meddlesome**

**-Infamous**

_ **Kim Wonsik** _

_ **** _

_ **AKA Ravi** _

_ **-Ravi is N's right hand man.** _

_ **-He deals with whatever N doesn't feel like doing.** _

_ **-He's also an arsonist.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Clever** _

_**-Diligent** _

_**-Educated** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Judgemental** _

_**-Lustful** _

_**-Intolerant of people's attitudes** _

_**Lee Hongbin** _

_**** _

_**AKA Kong** _

_**-Sniper** _

_**-He has been apart of VIXX the longest next to N.** _

_**-He is spiteful towards Ravi.** _

** Strengths **

_**-Efficient** _

_**-Easy-going** _

_**-Energetic** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Blunt** _

_**-Alcoholic** _

_**-Anxious** _

_**Han San Hyuk** _

_**** _

_**AKA Hyuk** _

_**-Hacker** _

_**-Works from the inside.** _

_**-VIXX adopted him because he's so smart and no one appreciated him.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Technologically savvy** _

_**-Honest** _

_**-Eloquent** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Skeptical** _

_**-Sarcastic** _

_**-Practical** _

_**Jung Taekwoon** _

_**** _

_**AKA Leo** _

_**-Leo is VIXX's fighter and** _ **_ interrogator. _ **

**_ -He gets what he wants at any cost. _ **

** Strengths **

_**-Intuitive** _

_**-Independent** _

_**-Responsible** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Smoker** _

_**-Cruel** _

_**-Callous** _

_ **Lee Jaehwan** _

_ **** _

_ **AKA Ken** _

_ **-Ken gets information out of people.** _

_ **-He is the getaway driver.** _

_ **-His looks are 90% of his job.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Meticulous** _

_**-Insightful** _

_**-Patient** _

**Bad Traits/ Weaknesses**

_**-Dishonest** _

_**-Immature** _

_**-Shallow** _


	4. We are Block B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Block B.

_**Woo Ji-ho** _

_**** _

_**AKA Zico** _

_**-Zico is the leader of Block B. He doesn't like being referred to as the boss.** _

_**-He can handle just about any situation.** _

_**-He will put you in your place really quick and will not feel bad about it.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Hard** _

_**-Procedural** _

_**-Focused** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Impish** _

_**-Hypocritical** _

_**-Fixates on things for long periods of time** _

_**Lee Taeil** _

_**** _

_**AKA Taeil or just Il** _

_**-Taeil is Zico's right hand man.** _

_**-He discusses mission plans with Zico and reports to the rest of Block B.** _

_**-He has worked hard to get where he is at.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Works well with others** _

_**-Does a magnificent job of staying level-headed in a crisis.** _

_**-Cooperative** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Technologically illiterate** _

_**-Gets irritated easily** _

_**-Absent minded at times** _

_**Park Kyung** _

_**** _

_**AKA PK** _

_**-PK works on the blackmarket making moves.** _ ****

_**-He is Block B.'s getaway driver.** _

_**-He knows both of his jobs are important so he balances them well.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Adaptive** _

_**-Dependable** _

_**-Mindful** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-**_ **_Prejudice_ **

_**-Resentful** _

_**-Can be hostile at times** _

_**Lee Minhyuk** _

_**** _

_**AKA B-Bomb** _

_**-B-Bomb is a hacker.** _

_**-He is also best friends with Jaehyo** _

_**-He is the only member that doesn't go out on every mission.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Tidy/Neat** _

_**-Wise** _

_**-Careful (He can't make mistakes or it puts his brothers' in danger.)** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Gets depressed at times** _

_**-Gossiper of the group** _

_**-Is a 'yes' person. (people pleaser)** _

_**Ahn Jae-hyo** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**AKA Jaeh** _

_**-He is the fighter/interrogator** _

_**-He spends a lot of time at the warehouse.** _

**Strengths**

**- _Aggressive_**

**_-Attitude from hell_ **

_**-Good at basically everything** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Jealous when people talk to B-Bomb** _

_**-Impatient** _

_**Pyo Jihoon** _

_**** _

_**AKA P.O.** _

_**-He is the deceiver of the group.** _

_**-His job is manipulating people and making deals to get what Block B. needs.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Persistent** _

_**-His looks are killer** _

_**-Mentally strong** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

**-Lazy**

**-Whiney**

**-Thinks he's baby**


	5. B.A.P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will be back.

**_Bang Yongguk_ **

**__ **

**_AKA BB_ **

**_-BB is the eldest among his brothers'_ **

**_-He is the leader/boss of B.A.P_ **

**_-He is in charge of big missions_ **

**Strengths**

_**-Valiant** _

_**-Truthful** _

_**-Can be temperate** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Argumentative** _

_**-Perfectionist** _

_**-Prideful** _

_**Choi Junhong** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**AKA Zelo** _

_**-Zelo is the youngest of B.A.P** _

_**-He Is BB's right hand man and also the getaway driver.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Creative** _

_**-Hardworker** _

_**-Reliable** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Bossy** _

_**-Childish** _

_**-Moody** _

_**Yoo Youngjae** _

_**** _

_**AKA Dee** _

_**-Dee is a sniper and a firearms expert.** _

_**He gets most supplies from the blackmarket.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Orderly** _

_**-Modest** _

_**-Loyal** _

_**-Dangerous** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Silent** _

_**-Distant** _

_**-Numb** _

_**Jung Daehyun** _

_**** _

_**AKA JD** _

_**-B.A.P'S hacker** _

_**-He's also the tracker of the group. If you need someone found, JD's your guy.** _

_**-He's kind of an airhead outside of his work.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Methodical** _

_**-Industrious** _

_**-Friendly** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

**-Naive**

**-Restless**

**-Random**

_**Moon Jongup** _

_**** _

_**AKA Moon** _

_**-He is the muscle of B.A.P** _

_**-Moon is the deceiver, because he's really good at manipulating people.** _

_**-Don't let his looks deceive you, he is B.A.P's interrogator.** _

**Strengths**

_**-Dependable** _

_**-** _ **_Courageous_ **

_**-Active** _

**Bad Traits/Weaknesses**

_**-Sadistic** _

_**-Touchy** _

_**-Unforgiving** _


End file.
